


the new exotic

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ururu on recon and Mayuri in hot pursuit; Yachiru just wants to break things and Szayelaporro really wishes she wouldn't. A very unscientific chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new exotic

**Author's Note:**

>  For RavenBirdy's request for Szayel and Yachiru. Title from the September 9, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**. Yachiru has nicknamed Ururu "Mushi-chan" for her bangs' resemblance to antennae.

Ururu traced her finger along the gleaming metal; obediently she vowed to remember everything she saw. Yachiru pulled her by the hand, tugging her along to smash test tubes and skitter in the broken glass. It was a playground of wonders to explore, break, and forget about. She laughed, happy with her new friend and the white topsy-turvy palace of burbling fluids and hanging corpses. Mushi-chan looked up at the bodies with awe, circling around them and blinking slowly, antenna hair flopping over her face like a curious bug.

Her droopy eyes were bright and something whirred fast behind them, Yachiru was sure. But she didn't want to take Mushi-chan apart to find out what it was, like Kuro-taichou did. He was coming up behind them now, so Yachiru kept running through the lab and Ururu reluctantly followed, taking care to lift her skirt to step over the wreckage. Mayuri grumbled about how little he cared for the mindlessly destructive 11th division and least of all Zaraki's brat, he couldn't really be blamed for wanting to dismantle what was surely another of Urahara Kisuke's ill-conceived jokes.

Szayelaporro could only die for another eternity, looking on in glassy-eyed horror, as the three trailed chaos through his perfection.


End file.
